


Of Use [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, caring zolf, typical wilde being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Oscar knows he is useful, but that's not why Zolf cares.[A recording of a fic by Miri1984]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Of Use [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Use](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539841) by [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/of%20use.mp3) | **Size:** 3.98MB | **Duration:** 5:30min

  
---|---


End file.
